The Princess and the Turtle
by rachel.maude.71
Summary: Snow White and Prince Charming's other daughter, Savannah, gets into trouble.


Once upon a time, a princess named Savannah was out taking a joy ride on her horse a short stocky but reliable Clydesdale pony named Aristole. Princess Savannah was watching the sunrise admiring the beautiful colors when she noticed a handsome fox that she had met before and named Midnight Sky for he was black as night and had tiny white dots occurring randomly on his body like stars and the deepest bluest eyes. Midnight Sky was beckoning Princess Savannah into the forest where he led her to his mate, Sunset, who was red and orange body with a lavender purple stomach and had salmon colored ears and eyes of swirling red and purple. Sunset set let out a small bark to get their kits to come out of the den. Princess Savannah decided to name them Firestone, Shadow, and Red Rock. Firestone was the color of flame with grey and black spots and his flint colored eyes sparkling with mischief. Shadow whose pelt was so many shades of grey she blended into any shadow if she didn't move and her eyes were the deepest green you'll ever see with black speckles in them and they sparkled with curiosity and cleverness. Red Rock who was the color of blood and eyes of pure silver yet they had the hardness of iron but still sparkled with curiosity like her sister.

After Princess Savannah met the new foxes, she decided to go for a swim. She clicked her tongue and gave Aristole a small yet strong tap with her heels to get into a canter and they took off for Aura Lake, which it is called because it soothed the aura of anyone within 1 kilometer. Savannah knew this was the most private swimming hole because hardly anyone knew about it. Once she got there, she stripped and jumped into the clear sparkling water. The water was cold but not uncomfortably so. Savannah dived down from where she had surfaced and watched as fish and other wildlife swam by. She went down a bit deeper to see the fish father down a little better.

When she went to swim up her foot got caught in some water weeds and became tangled. She panicked and started to pull and tug the weeds in all directions. She was running out of air faster now that she was panicking even more. As her vision started to darken and she was passing out she felt something release the weeds, pull her up by her arm, and then drag her out of the water. Once she became conscious and coughed up all the water she had breathed in. Aristole nudged her to get her aware that she still had no clothes on so she got dressed, as she had dried off when she was passed out, and then looked around. Princess Savannah saw who had saved her it was a turtle. A ginormous male turtle who's skin was the color of mahogany and a shell the color green grapes with lines at random intervals the color of red grapes and eyes of amber with fresh golden honey drizzled on top. She smiled at him and gave her thanks. Princess Savannah than decided to name him Lucario.

While she had been unconscious, some black swallowtails she had saved, when they fell out of their nest as baby birds earlier in her life, flew quickly to the forest to fetch Midnight Sky and his family. While they were headed there, they informed Princess Savannah's other animal friends. When they all got there, they found Savannah talking to Lucario while packing up and getting ready to head home as it was going to be dark soon. As she was about to get on Aristole she noticed that most of her animal friends were there. After she had reassured them that she was fine and took care of their concern, she got on Aristole and headed out of the clearing.

She made her way through the forest at a quick trot. Once she was out of the forest, she quickened the pace to a canter and then for the last stretch of land between her and the castle she took Aristole into a gallop. Once Aristole was put in his stall fed and watered, she went to her room to change from black leather pants, black leather shirt, and a green grey brown mottled cloak into fresh black leather pants and shirt and a long black leather jacket that ended at her ankles but she kept her black leather boots on. She wore a lot of leather because she liked the material. She wore a lot of black because she liked how it contrasted with her medium tan, long black hair with red orange tips, and her deep purple eyes with amber flecks in them. She always wore pants and shirts, even under dresses, because they were less constricting with movement and pants showed of her height along with letting her hid daggers and throwing knives better.

She then went to the dining hall where she and her parents would be eating. When she got there, she apologized to her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, for being late. As they were eating, she told them about her how her animal friends were and about the new additions into Midnight Sky's family. Princess Savannah told them about the incident at the lake. When they started getting worried about her she mentioned that her newest animal friend Lucario the turtle had saved her life and that all her animal friends had come to the lake and checked on her. After dinner, she said goodnight to her parents and retired to her room where she added the new additions to the fox family and Lucario to her list of animal friends with a paragraph or two of how she met them and a sketch with a description and name underneath. She got prepared for sleep then climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep and dreamt of all her animal friends and riding on Aristole and going traveling all around her world and other worlds.


End file.
